


Two of a kind?

by Shadowclan1200



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romance, Thane Krios Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowclan1200/pseuds/Shadowclan1200
Summary: Athena Jackson, one of the Alliance's most talented biotics was stationed on captain Anderson's ship- the Normandy and encounters the program beacon on Eden prime- with some interesting consequences. (Sorry I suck at summaries!).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! Cheaper 1 is kind of short! Hoping to increase cheaper length as story progresses though.

Athena sighed heavily, the Normandy was especially active today- most likely because of the presence of Nihlus, a council spectre. She had never been a fan of large crowds or bustling area's even when she was young, and now at age 22 she had discovered that some things don't change over time.

Among human standards, Athena was magnificent, her long black hair flowed down her back and only stopped at mid waist. Her eyes were a shocking shade of blue, almost white and rimmed with a darker blue, often causing her stares to seem icy at best. Her face was feminine and yet defined with high cheekbones and gentle tones, her lips were a natural dark pink and completed her visage.  
She had a slender but curvaceous figure trained by her already 4 years of alliance service and had an alluring natural sway of her hips when she walked. She stood five foot six inches tall but projected an aura that demanded respect.

Joker cast a look toward the female at his side. "Cheer up Athena, it could be worse, right?" He smirked cheekily and Athena raised a shaped eyebrow at him.  
"You're right about that I guess, I'm going to go and ask Anderson about all of this- I feel like there's something that we're not being told" Athena spoke carefully, measuring her words, joker had always been present to her but she didn't trust easily. 

Athena turned and walked off of the Nomandy's bridge and down toward where Captain Anderson and commander shepard were talking- at her brisk approach Commander Jane Shepard turned toward her curiously.  
"Captain, I was hoping you had a moment? And commander it's nice to finally meet you, my Name is Athena" the greeting was customary but Athena spoke with a friendly smile and not toward the commander.  
Anderson gave her a knowing look.  
"Come along Athena, as I assume this involves Nihlus" Anderson began walking toward the comm room.  
There Nihlus stood and looking at the three humans approaching him. 

There he explained that we were heading to Eden prime to investigate disturbing transmissions from human colonists and that this was also to be a sort of Test for the commander, to evaluate her for spectre status. 

I smiled at Shepard as we exited the room and proceeded to the armour to suit up, she had chosen to take myself and kaiden to Eden prime, I just can't seem to shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the twist- let me know of any ideas for improvement if you'd like! Once again it's a bit of a short chapter so apologies.

Eden prime had been horrifying, Geth swarmed the settlement and human colonists lay dead. A routine and simple mission was now turning out to be quite the opposite. Athena stared admiringly at the beacon before her- a desire to get closer slowly crowding her mind. Nihlus had fallen and so had others, And Athena suspected this was no mere accident, especially when it was revealed that Saren, another turian spectre had been present at the moment of Nihlus' demise. Ashley williams stood to the side , clearly still lamenting the loss of her platoon and Athena felt a stab of sympathy.

The commander had contacted the Normandy for shuttle extraction and now stood entranced by the beacon, as Athena was. Athena sighed and closed her eyes before hearing a commotion, her eyes shot open to see Alenko and shepard being pulled toward the beacon. Almost on instinct Athena ran towards the pair and used her biotics to force them out of the beacon's hold, only to find herself trapped in it's magnetic embrace. 

The biotic struggled as her team mates panicked in the background, however their shouts faded to Athena as she was consumed by horrific visions and a vast pain throughout her body the pressure in her head kept increasing until her mind collapsed and darkness consumed her figure.

______________________________________________________

Athena heard muffled voices in the distance as she coughed to regain consciousness, her mind replaying the haunting images forced on her by the beacon. Aliens, like nothing she had ever seen talking in worried tones- protheans she realised she watched as one of them turned and stared directly at her.

Athena gasped as she fully snapped back to a conscious state. A moment later she realised that her vision was unnaturally sharp and her head felt heavier. She lifted her hand to touch her head before staring at said appendage in horror, that was not the hand of a human. Where there were once 5 digits there were now three, where pink skin once resided a light hue of blue now remained. 

"Athena, listen closely and everything will be alright" Athena turned her head sharply and her acute vision zoned in on Dr. Chakwas. "What's happened to me?" Athena demanded harshly her voice stronger than before.

"The beacon that we discovered on Eden prime, it changed you, altered your DNA, you're not human anymore Athena" Commander Shepard interuppted and bluntly stated.

"Then what am I?" Athena's voice betrayed her by trembling in fear and disbelief. Chakwas was the one who replied.

"You're a prothean now".


End file.
